


Infecting My Brain, Infecting My Heart

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is so cute, Confessions, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: Infected my brainYou're in my thoughts all dayStupid dumb birdGet out of my head already!





	Infecting My Brain, Infecting My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Love Marco x Ace! Hope you enjoy!  
> This is my first fluff piece.  
> If you want a lil smut ace in your life, check out my other Marco x Ace piece!  
> Enjoy~

Ace smiled at the man next to him, his hand in the others.  _ Warm. _ The other man smiled, his blonde hair swaying gently in the breeze as he cupped Ace’s face, leaning in. Heart pounding in his chest, his cheeks hot, Ace closes his eyes and---nothing. Ace’s eyes dart open only to find his ceiling above him.

“Ughhh! Not again!!” Ace growled as he sat up to find himself alone in his quarters. He looked around to find his messy room. Clothes spewed and scattered across his floor and desk, light leaking through a lone window above the desk. He rubbed his hands on his face as he recalled his dream, heat returning to his cheeks. His stomach growled almost on cue as the breakfast bell rang across the ship. He sighed as he slid off his bed and heavily strode to his door. When he opened said door he came face to face with someone he really didn’t want to see.

 

“Morning, yoi” spoke the first division commander, Marco.

 

“Ah yeah morning” Ace returned the greeting without meeting the older’s gaze.  _ Ugh damn birdbrain. _ He felt heat returning to his cheeks and began a brisk walk to the kitchen to avoid any further interaction with the blonde. 

 

When Ace had successfully retrieved his heaping mountain of food and found a table towards the far end of the dining area, he sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair. 

 

“Ace! You haven’t started eating yet?! Izou is he okay??” Ace groaned as his over dramatic friend approached.

 

“Thatch I am sure he is just fine.” Izou responded casually as Thatch and Izou placed themselves next to Ace.

 

“Maybe he is thinking about something? LIke maybe a lover?” Izou questioned with a smirk, not missing the flinch Ace made in response, and the hint of color staining his cheeks.

 

“Ace? With a lover? No way!” Thatch laughed.

 

_ Ugh shut up guys, its embarrassing enough already. _ Ace thought as he began stuffing his face in order to avoid further questioning. Sadly for him, Izou’s smirk had not faded.

 

Ace had finished most of his meal before his narcolepsy kicked in and he ended face down in his plate. Suddenly he was on the bow of the ship,  _ when did I get here? _ He thought as he looked out on the water, enjoying the sea breeze and smell of salt. Someone approached from behind placing their hands on his hips and kissed the back of Ace’s neck. Ace shivered at the sensation knowing exactly who it was. He said nothing and waited with baited breath as the man behind him drew him closer. He could feel the heat radiating off of the other and relished in it. 

 

“Ace”  _  Oh god the way he said his name.  _

 

“Ace! Ace wake up!”

 

Ace sat up surprised, food still clinging to his face as he frantically looked around attempting to get his bearings. His eyes landed on a tall blonde man he was getting tired of seeing. He swallowed hard before he spoke, rubbing the food from his face.

 

“W-what is it Marco?” Ace groaned.  _ Did I just stutter? Come on get it together! _

 

Marco just smirked a bit before responding, “You’re about to miss the commanders meeting.”

 

“Oh. Ah uh thanks.” he still couldn’t look Marco in the face. Though this didn’t go unnoticed by the older man, he let it slide.  _ Stupid, stupid! _ Ace reprimanded himself as he got up and headed to the commanders meeting. He barely listened to anything said during the meeting, his thoughts occupied by various images of a blonde man above him, hands roaming, hot breath-

 

“Ace?” Okay this time he definitely jumped. He turned in the direction of the voice only to audibly groan, again.

 

“ _ What  _ Marco?” He knew his cheeks were hot again,  _ god that needs to stop. _

 

“The meeting is over, but you haven’t moved an inch.” Marco questioned, a look of slight confusion adorning his features.

 

“Oh.. right I was just um.. Thinking that's all. Sorry.” Ace responded kinda rushed and turned to walk away from Marco and do a better job at avoiding the damn bird brain.  _ So what if he’s cute. _ Ace internally slapped himself.  _ What?! Cute? That old man? Ughhhh. _ He began speed walking when he was stopped.

 

“Wait.” Marco paused, seemingly surprised by his own actions, but slight concern crossing over his usually neutral face. Ace turned and looked at the arm gripping his arm, allowing his eyes to follow the arm attached to its owner and for the first time today looking Marco in the face.  _ Oh god now I know my face is red. _ Ace turned as red as a beat, flushing all the way to his ears before he decided that the planks of the deck were  _ awfully  _ interesting. Silence sat between the two commanders for a while before Marco released Ace’s arm.

 

“..sorry. Um nevermind” Marco apologised and _ was that a blush?  _ Ace inquired internally as he barely caught a glimpse of the older pirate leaving.

Aces heart skipped at the sight-- _ skipped really? Come on you are a full grown man with a school girl crush?....Wait a crush? No! No, no, no nooo I did not just say that. _ Ace stormed in any direction at his point trying to run from himself.

 

Dinner rolled around and he returned to the mess hall to only half finish his mound of food. Izou and Thatch exchanged worried glances.

 

“Ace are you okay?” Izou asked, searching the young commanders face for signs of distress.

 

“Izou I am fine.. Just not that hungry” This resulted in the multiple gasps in the mess hall, and a few glances from other division commanders.

 

“You know you can talk to us about anything right?” Izou looked into the eyes of his young brother, hoping to convey his sincerity.

 

_ This isn’t what I wanted. I don’t need to bother the rest of the crew. I need to be strong for my brothers. _ Ace thought to himself as he sighed, staring at his pile of food. Suddenly Thatch had slammed a few bottles of rum on the table.

 

“Here!” Handing one to Ace, “take a load off!” Thatch smiled, completely clueless about the situation. Ace just chuckled. _ That’s not such a bad idea. _

 

“Thanks.” He lifted the bottle to his mouth and felt an all too familiar burn as it slid down his throat and warmed his stomach. After a bottle or two Izou had decided to start his interrogation of Ace once more.

 

“What’s on your mind, Ace?” Ace looked up and stared, but his eyes weren’t on Izou. Izou followed his eyes to the body of a blue fiery bird disciplining a few rowdy members who thought it was a good idea to interrupt his reading. Izou snapped his eyes back to Ace as he pieced everything together, a smirk gracing his lips.

 

“You like Marco!” Izou stated with a playful tone. Ace grumbled and he laid his head on the table. 

 

“He’s ruining my naps…Why is he always in my head? My heart hurts when I see him..” Ace sighed, “What do I do?” Ace looked so desperate that Izou almost felt sympathy for him.

 

“Confess”

 

Ace’s head snapped up to look in the eyes, his face pale, fear joining the many emotions currently visible on his face.

 

“ARE YOU CRAZY?! This is  _ Marco _ we are talking about! The terrifying phoenix who terrorises the other divisions with his talons!” Ace protested. Izou only remained amused at the younger’s panicked state.

“It will be fine. He always treats you with special attention, fussing over you, and worrying. That phoenix has a soft spot for you.” Izou continued his persuasion. Ace dragged a hand down his face, sighing again.

 

“I am a little too drunk to talk about this.. I am going to get some fresh air.” Ace stood, grabbing a new bottle of rum,  _ just in case. _ Izou’s smirk never left his face as he saw a phoenix in his periphery transform into a man and follow the drunk man out of the mess hall.

 

Ace held the new bottle of rum up to his mouth and tried to clean his mind by finding the bottom of it. The bow of the ship was typically abandoned at this time of night, leaving Ace to his thoughts. Yet as his body became warm from the rum, the more heated his thoughts became. 

 

_ Marcos hands roaming, pulling his clothes off, hot kisses down his neck. Ace shivering from the heat, hands scratching at Marco’s back- oh my god if I don’t get that old bird out of my head I am going to go insane!!  _

 

Ace sighed as he finally reached the bottom of the bottle.  _ He is in my thoughts, in my dreams and he always appears when I want to avoid him. He is all I can think about. He made my heart pound, god why did he make my heart pound? I sound like some girl... _ Ace sighed and leaned on the railing playing with the bottle in his hands. The night was dark and cold, a slight breeze messing his hair and cooling his head.

 

“I think I like you..” Ace’s voice barely above a whisper, lulled by the dark rocking waves of the mighty Grand Line.

 

“You like rum that much, yoi?” The voice startled Ace and he didn’t dare to look at the source of it because he couldn’t tell what his own face looked like. He didn’t dare speak out of fear of what would leave him mouth. He heard Marco approach and lean against the railing.

 

“So there is someone who even the infamous Fire Fist can fall for?” Ace could practically hear the smirk in Marco’s voice. 

 

“Shut up birdbrain” Ace tried to play off his embarrassment.  _ Good job you idiot, saying that out loud. Ugh what was I thinking! _

 

“Wait, you actually like someone?” Marco was a bit surprised, his eyes a little wide, eyebrows raised obviously expecting Ace to have a fiery response. Marco had stopped leaning against the railing, standing tall looking at Ace dead on.  _ Oh great, good one Ace. _

 

“W-what no! I uh..Leave me alone you damn bird!” Ace didn’t know how to act, or how to feel,  _ stop imagining things! Marco did not look disappointed just now. _ His face felt hot, he couldn’t look at Marco at all. He tried to make his face as neutral as possible before turning to leave.  __

 

“I think I drank too much. I’m gonna hit the hay.. See ya” Ace tried to get away as quickly as possible when Marco grabbed his arm. “Again Marco?!” He was getting mad, he was frustrated enough already. “What is it-” Ace had turned so quickly only to find himself face to face with Marco, so close their noses almost touched. Ace’s breath gets caught in his throat, his face flushed and all he could do was stare at the lips so close to his.

 

“Ace.” Marco spoke firm, and serious.  _ Oh to hell with it. If he was going to go insane for Marco he might as well get something out of it. _ Ace leaned forward and pressed his lips to Marco’s and  _ fuck I’ve fallen hard. _

 

He brings one hand up to cup Marcos face and wraps an arm around Marco’s neck to pull him closer, deepening their kiss.  _ Fuuck this was way too good. I feel like I’m drowning. _ Marco’s hands landed at Ace’s hips and this snapped Ace back into the current moment.

 

Ace pulled back fast, face hot and lips wet, and he started to panic.  _  Oh my god what did I just do!!  _  Ace stepped back flustered and wanting to hide away where no one could find him, his face growing pale.  _ Oh god this isn’t a dream! Dammit Izou! What if Marco hated him now? What if Pops kicked him off the crew? Oh god am I gay? Oh god I just ruined everything! _ While Ace was silently panicking he had missed Marcos smile as he stared at him.

 

“Ace, do you like me?” As soon as the question left Marco, Ace froze. His face heated up, a blush covering his small freckles and he stared at the ground.

 

“W-wait Marco I.. I can explain! I ah um.” Ace struggled to find words, any excuse, but his mind was blank. Frustration bubbled up and he gave in. “F-fuck..” Ace finally looked up, eyes wet with tears, his fist clenched, nails digging into the palms of his hands.

 

“I didn’t mean to.. I tried not to..But you're so..so cute and hot! I can’t get you out of my mind!” Ace struggled to speak, he started pacing and breathing hard trying not to cry out of frustration. “You’re everywhere I look, you’re in every thought, I cant even sleep without seeing you! Laugh all you want!” Ace started to sound less frustrated and more devastated the longer he spoke. “The dumb Fire Fist Ace has fallen for the Great Phoenix!” Ace hadn’t noticed Marco stepping closer, or the obnoxiously large smile on his face. Ace had finally stopped pacing, his back to Marco and fists clenched tight as tears blurred his vision.  

 

“I’m sorry.. I won’t push my feelings on you..I..I’m drunk..Just forget I said anythi-” 

 

Ace was suddenly spun around and his lips felt hot again. Marco had pulled Ace into his arms and kissed him hard, a smile on his lips. When he pulled back he saw the tears that Ace had been holding back now streaming down his face, confusion obvious on his freckled features.

 

“I like you too, you dumb brat” Marco huffed, giving the younger commander a loving smile. Ace’s eyes softened a little as more tears fell. 

 

“W-what?” Ace almost whispered, his voice shaking.

 

“I’ve liked you for a long time, yoi.” Marco smiling wide, cupping Ace’s face with one hand, the other on his back.

 

Ace wrapped his hands around the phoenix’s neck and held him tight, burying his face in the crook of marco’s neck. “I like you.. I like you a lot..”  Ace whispered over and over, all of his frustration flowing out with his tears. Marco held him in his arms until he had calmed down and then carried him to Marco’s room, laying him on the bed. Ace was exhausted from crying but his chest was full of warmth and butterflies.

 

“I can’t believe this..Marco likes me..” Ace spoke softly, head on Marco’s chest. The phoenix just chuckled and nuzzled the younger commanders beautiful black hair.

Ace smiled up at Marco, losing himself in those fiery blue eyes, and gave him one last kiss before drifting to sleep.

When Ace awoke he felt warm, strong arms around him. When he opened his eyes he saw Maco’s calm sleeping face and his heart jumped to his throat. _Marco? What happened last night?_ As last night's events flashed through his mind he felt his face grow hot for the umpteenth time. _Marco likes me? Oh god I CRIED in front of him Jesus. Thatch and Izou will never let me live this down!_ _I can picture the look on Izou’s smug face already._ As Ace was lost in thought Marco had woken to find a bright red young man in his arms. He leaned forward and kissed Ace’s forehead only to watch Ace grow redder. 

 

“Good morning my little flame” Marco spoke sweetly.

 

“M-morning…” Ace stuttered, “my phoenix..” Ace whispered the last part.

 

_ The great Fire Fist Ace has been defeated. But if it was Marco, he was willing to lose this fight. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I appreciate all comments and kudos!  
> <3


End file.
